Dissecting Insanity
by DreadRaven7031
Summary: Insanity...a blessing inside a curse...at least that's how it is for Franken Stein...welcome to the Madness. WARNING: Rated M for gore and details. Important AN Note inside!


**Soul Eater: Dissecting Insanity**

**AN: **Officially I consider this my second fanfic, especially considering how I barely even started with my first full multi chapter Soul Eater story. I actually have a good reason for the delay…I don't know how to add new chapters, so please if anyone cares, please help. Just send me a message with good instructions and it will help a lot. Please save the review section for reviews and criticism only, no matter how harsh or sweet it may be. Thank you a lot!

*Disclaimer-I (sadly) do not own Soul Eater, or anything related to the series and all its respective copyrights, no matter how much I wish I did. *

**Special Note:** This is my first angst or darker story, as I'm sure more of my first readers know, I began with a humorous story, however, I am not a one kind of genre author, I want to branch out as best I can, testing the waters as I go. This is pretty dark and in some ways twisted, if you do not enjoy reading about twisted fantasies and things of that like, I suggest you go back now. I am not a psycho; it is just that dark stories are my forte when it comes to ideas and stories. I hope you will at least try it, and please, come with an open mind.

/_/

A lone figure screamed in horror and insane satisfaction, breaking the silence that hung over Death City as the moon grinned down upon the sweating man, his head in his hands as he tried to forget what he just saw. The bodies, everywhere, some full, others torn in half, some just open with the right parts being the only thing there, tempting his hands to reach for his scalpel. For Franken Stein, this wasn't anything new in his dreams, although they were usually tamer than this. What really set the mad scientist off was who the bodies belonged too.

_Soul…_an eye gone, the socket looking as though an eye was forcibly ripped, part of the nerves dangling out. One of his arms was torn from the shoulder socket, blood squirting out at funny little times, splattering the ground. His stomach and lungs carved out of his chest cavity, perfectly done in exact outlines of said organs, the blood still running through the veins surrounding them.

_Maka…_gone was the poor girl's eye, same as Soul's though this was done with more finesse, as though she was like a cake, delicately cut for the first slice. She had a corner of her head, the top right to be exact, cut like an apple would be, the brain hollowed out and on a neat tray next to it. Her entire upper torso cut from her body, the limbs folded in the place of a blood pool shaped like her former upper body.

_Black*Star…_the mouth was sliced off, his lip, gone, all he had was a giant oval as the culprit had wanted the entire thing gone. He had a moderate sized hole in his throat, shaped like a fist, tendons dangling out, his voice box had been ripped out, as though he had no warning before his skin was broken like a window, his organ robbed viciously before his eyes. It was obvious to see that he had seen his death, his open eyes had flecked spots of blood on the pupil, glazed, forever staring forward.

_Tsubaki…_nothing looked familiar, half an arm was missing while the other had the hand missing, her legs bent to a near impossible angle, bones protruding out the knees as the obviously forced position caused the skin to rip open like a present on Christmas. Her heart gone, leaving behind only two hand-shaped holes in her chest, the ribs shattered like a glass angel ornament.

_Death The Kid…_half the head sliced off in a diagonal cut, as though at this point the monster responsible for these mutilations was just caring about the prizes within the bodies, like a child with a bat, aiming at the piñata, laughing as it broke and the red confetti sprayed everywhere., along with gray matter from what looked like parts of the once symmetry obsessed mind.

And it was the same with the other bodies, Liz, Patty, Ox, Kim, Harvar, Kilik, Spirit, Blair, and even Marie. Organs, limbs, sections, parts, pieces all gone, gone by violent force, some leaving traces of blood, bone or fluid, others done with the care a father might have with his newborn child, precision never missed. He was alone in the field of mutilation and massacre, he was aghast, curious, and even joyful at the sight, he wondered who could've done it, such magnificent gore! He turned in the hopes of seeing the one who disgusted and interested him, when all he saw where the missing pieces, organs, and in the middle, was an all too familiar scalpel, _his_ scalpel.

And then he saw his hands.

This was when he screamed.

The souls of all the dead, embedded in his arms, and then he realized who had done this.

He did, him, he never would have thought he ever dream he'd go that far in his madness, sure he'd have his urges, but to kill the ones he considered comrades in such ways?

The insanity was a curse and a blessing, the best drug, the worst poison. It fed his mind, gave it the satisfactions he had so needed, but at the same time, it fed his lust, his desire to dissect, to rip, and to understand in every way possible!

He fell to his knees, sobbing with loud, high-pitched screams flowing from his throat, screams of hate, joy, delight and rage, a smile on his face as the voices rushed into his mind, demanding him to appease his hunger! But not this way! Not to them, not to Maka! Not to Soul! After all he had done keeping them alive, was it just so he could mutilate them himself, or was that just the insanity talking like a seductress in a club, promising so much with her whispers of pleasure like never before?

Was this really the madness? Or was this just who he really was?

He screamed into the night, the anger, the confusion all spilling from his soul, flaring like a bonfire into the night sky, flashing a cold blue as the moon's grin split wider than ever before, letting out its rattling laugh, screaming into its domain…tonight…madness claimed another part of Franken Stein. Or what was left of the sanity that was never there.

/_/

I hope I didn't overdo it and it was good, once again, I'm sorry if this has offended anyone, but that doesn't mean I'm sorry for writing it, I'll come back to things like this, but I tend to be more of a humorous writer than an angst one, so expect my other stories to be less dark. Once again, please message me about any info or advice you guys have to help me learn how to post more chapters about my other story, I really appreciate it! Review please, and tell me what you thought, everything is welcome.

Dread Raven Out!


End file.
